fakecountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Esclaria
History and Land New Esclaria, Also known as the United Republic states of Esclaria, Is a medium size nation in the Large Glacieres Continent heavily isolated from the other 7 continents behind a large ice sheet, causing harsh winters with heavy snow fall in the east of continent. New esclaria was first discovered by the Spanish in 1619 and was under spanish rule until the ice wall grew, making shipping in goods and services extremely difficult, so the Spanish left in 1629 and let them become an independent nation, All was well, trading with other nations in the Glacieres and natives throughout the land was extremely beneficial for the nation. However, much as with the United states, war with the natives occurred, This was known as the Native War from 1636-1895, which many a land was disputed by the Esclarian government and tribe leaders as to who owned what. Most large scale battles were with traveling Army convoys and random attacks on cities, such as the Battle of Cheraw in 1793 where 35 Esclarian Soldiers were killed. In 1633 A monarchy was installed with the First king, King Maximilius Avendano I, who died in 1745 From assassination by a Mwala tribesmen. The monarchy lasted for a hefty amount of time, Until 1903, When the Great anths war begain, Tension Between the Nation of Den'a (Now known as Saint bergo) have always existed, so when a canal was attempting to be built near the town of Harkstmara, Dena on April 27th, 1903. Canal diggers were arrested and faced execution for illegal immigration. Esclaria, Now being an Empire owning more then their 481,832 mi² they own today, stretching as far as the Mayflower peninsula, now owned by Krajun'a. Esclaria seen this arrest as unacceptable and tried to use its power to sanction or intimate the nation of Den'a, However Den'a did not budge, as a citizen by the Name of Phillip bergon brought millions of escaped slaves and african immigrants to Den'a, which he taught jingoism of Den'a to. He also was extremely angered at Esclaria for in his words "Stealing land", to the point where in mid 1903 he started the Bergon Milita, with manpower of half a million, they pleaded to the Esclarian government to give back their land, however when the Esclarian government pleaded to give their canal diggers back, Soon to be War hero and national treasure named James macon who was a Spanish american war veteran, went to Esclaria, to study more about spanish culture, and took a liking to the nation and lived there. He proposed an Idea to try to peacefully coerce the nation into backing off, However it was no use, and on July 7th, 1903, the Anth wars Broke out. 10 Million people died in the war, with countless injuries and missing persons. The capital of New esclaria, San paz was burned to the ground and multiple of their wheat Fields and livestock collections where destroyed, Leaving New esclaria wounded and waiting for a surrender, after countless civilan and young men deaths, New esclaria surrendered on May 31st 1906, and the Leader of The esclarian empire, Jorge Vito, Committed suicide by a self inflicted gunshot wound. James Macon help write the constitutions of the nation, stating it shall have private firearms ownership and not pay war reparations under any circumstances. Esclaria lost over a million sqaure foot of land, leaving the nation extremely small as of the fact, making the nation as large as Algeria. But Esclarians found their location closer to the end of the Maria Sound would be easier for fishing and other water related jobs. The capital was accidentally destroyed in 1934 by a fire caused by a munition packing plant, and San Paz was moved closer to the ocean. As of now, New esclaria has a population of 98.2 Million citizens and a Quarter million active army personal, and Countless Armed Civilans thanks to the Private firearms amendment People and culture Textiles and food are a major export, as the many american companies such as Lay's and Remington have factories in New esclaria. Music is a major part of the culture of Esclaria, having many genres such as rock, pop, rap, and many metal bands, music is seen as a very powerful motion, and is used in protests. As with religion, 56% of Citizens identify as Atheist and only about 29% identify as Religious. Atheism is highly popular in New esclaria, as Religion is seen as useless due to the constitution stating "No man is under the authority of a god, but a nation, and that nations laws", making many of the citizens not believe or do not know if they're is a god. Muslims are very controversial as the extremist group of Al sadiq has committed many terrorist attacks throughout the nation and abroad, However many muslims are not discriminated against and are treated as citizens, even having a muslim in the House of representatives. New esclaria has roughly 49 Milloin gun owners throughout the nation, this is because of the jingoism taught in schools of how you need to defend ones self from other nations, if they attack or defend ones self from others, guns are teached in schools, and children are taught how to field strip a firearm in 1st grade. Many of the Nation speaks english, however more traditional esclarians tend to speak esperanto or spanish as a 2nd language, but New esclaria is quite mulitcultural, stating all hispanic and spanish citizens abroad are all esclarians. However many white and european citizens live in the large cities, making it roughly 45% of the population. New esclarians are quite the happy people, they enjoy their lives, respect all people, are polite, and rarely commit crime due to the values of the nation, and a law that states if you have done violent acts before hand you do not get a chance to defend yourself from police or such, you are a target, henceforth the "Target law" states that if you so as do a armed robbery you are under law able to be shot or violently arrested if you show resistance. However many have protested this law, and it is bound to change in the future if a legislation is passed. Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:Antarctica Category:Country Category:Freedom